


Let It Haunt You

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot Keith and Lance, Angst, Brief appearances by everyone else, Can be read as Klance too, Canon Injuries, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, post blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: Keith is a little worse for wear upon his return from the Blade of Marmora’s base. Both mentally and physically.





	

Keith was nothing but a tightly wound ball of tension, and rapidly draining adrenaline.

He was beaten, bruised, and maybe even a little bloody. The flight back to the castle-ship was the hardest one he had yet to attempt. He had to maneuver Red with the flow of the open pathway, otherwise they would be sucked into one of the crushing voids of the black holes. And after everything he had done, that would be a terrible way to go.

Although, really it was not the best idea to beat him to the point of unconsciousness, and then expect him to pilot perfectly to safety. But since he was the only one who could fly with Red, they really had no choice in the matter. He could tell she was trying to assist him, he kept getting little mental nudges from her, but that could only go so far. She couldn’t fly herself out of a spot this dangerous on her own.

Shiro stood beside him the whole way, uttering occasional reassurances to him. Shiro could obviously tell just how much he was hurting. Well, he had apparently seen Keith fighting the whole time. So that shouldn’t surprise him that Shiro was worrying over him. Keith would give anything to collapse on his bed in a boneless heap, and not have to think or move for a while.

The Blade of Marmora had challenged his resolve, his faith in his friends, and essentially every fiber of his being. And in the end he won. He didn’t get all the answers he sought, except for the reason why he had the knife in his possession. And what it meant to him. What it made him.

He was of Galra descent.

That truth was hard to swallow. But once the revelation was made, it felt like things clicked into place. It made sense to him. Yet there was a small part of him that wished he didn’t know. Keith was part of the very thing they were fighting to take down.

But so were the members of the Blade of Marmora, he reminded himself. They proved that not all Galra were terrible, or followed Zarkon’s rule blindly. But that didn’t really help to quell the feeling of revulsion rising within him.

He shuddered, trying to swallow the bile that was rising up in his throat. He needed to stop thinking and just move on instinct.

“Almost there, buddy,” Shiro whispered. “You’re doing great.”

Shiro hadn’t treated Keith any differently after learning about his heritage, and for that Keith was incredibly happy. He and Shiro had history though.  Shiro wouldn’t abandon him so easily. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of his team. He was worried about the others, and what their reaction would be upon learning the truth about him.

To say he was dreading his return was an understatement. He knew, logically, that nothing had really changed with the knowledge he had gained. At the same time, he was afraid of the prejudice that would rise at his discovery. He had always been a bit of an outcast. He didn’t want to be one amongst people he now considered family, too.

At last they arrived. Red swooped into the hangar and landed gracefully on the floor. Even still, the landing jostled Keith a little bit too much. He held his sides for a moment waiting for the pain to subside. Shiro held out a hand to him and helped him to the ramp.  

Just as the ramp finished opening, Keith slipped out of Shiro’s hold.

Kolivan strode over Allura, and bowed down on one knee. He expressed his happiness in seeing that Allura was still alive. She eyed him warily, but seemed to concede in working with him. Kolivan wanted to start work on their plans immediately.

“You two have fun in the swirling vortex of doom?” Lance asked with a smirk, coming up beside Keith.

“It was eventful,” Keith wearily replied. His eyes were tired, and his right shoulder ached from where he had been cut. It might even still be bleeding beneath his armor.

“Yeah, I bet,” Lance nodded absently. “Glad everything worked out. Ol’ Red was going crazy. Pidge was worried.”

“Hey,” Pidge squawked. “You were pretty worried too.”

“Why was the lion so upset?” Allura asked, having heard Lance. She was looking defiantly at the Galra in front of her, like she was waiting to blame him.

“It started attacking during Keith’s trial,” Kolivan stated. Keith froze up. “He would not yield, and his life was at risk. He is young and stubborn. But withstood the trial for almost as long as any other Galra facing it before him. It was quite impressive, really.”

Allura’s brow furrowed. “What does this trial prove?”

“It is a test of will. He came to us with more than goals of alliance; he sought answers as well.”

“What kind of answers?” Pidge asked.

“The knife he has in his possession is unique to only our group. To wield them, they must be earned. And would only fully activate if he was of Galra blood. It is something we take immense pride in. Keith proved his worth when he chose an alliance over keeping the knife. In doing so he fully activated his blade,” Kolivan answered them. Keith could feel the blood drain from his face.  

Pidge quirked her head. “I thought you just said only Galra could activate your blades.”

 “Yeah. Keith is human, dude,” said Hunk. “Like from Earth. He came from there with us. I think you’re confused.”

“No, this is truth. He has Galra blood.” Kolivan responded matter-of-factly.

Keith held his breath as all eyes seemed to find him. Oh how he wished he could just melt into the floor, or take off in Red. He’d rather try to fly through those exploding crystal fields than have this conversation right now.

 “Keith…Keith you’re Galra?” Lance whispered. Then barely a second later Lance snickered, a joking tone to his voice. “I always suspected he was an alien.”

“Not now.” Pidge elbowed him heavily in the gut to shut him up.

Keith’s mouth went dry as everyone stared at him wide-eyed. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have the energy for this discussion. He didn’t have any excuses to give either.  

“Keith, is this really true?” Allura looked at him sharply, her gaze scrutinizing.

Keith looked down at the floor, and nodded his head. “It is,” he looked back up at the group. His vision blurred with the movement. “I, uh, I didn’t know until just now either. I had no way of knowing I was anything but human.”

Allura didn’t respond, but she didn’t have to. Keith knew her hatred for the Galra would not be broken, and now that he seemingly was one, she had turned that malice onto him. She remained silent, and glared at him.

Keith’s vision began to gray around the edges. Ringing in his ears sounded like warning bells. His focus returned to the floor, but it tilted. When had things become so difficult?

He lifted his head briefly to seek out Shiro, he was nearby just a moment ago. It was only a matter of seconds before Keith was going to collapse. He could feel it coming; trembling in his bones.

His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Exhaustion made it almost impossible to move his body.

“I-I’m…” He wanted to apologize. He felt horrible. But the room swirled around him faster as his injuries pulsed against his skin. Bruises upon bruises screaming in agony. His adrenaline was completely depleted. He was shaking where he stood from the exertion it took just to remain upright.  “I’m sorry.” The apology slipped past his lips, slurred, and he felt his knees give way.

Shiro caught him, and the shadows in the edge of his vision stalked closer. He blinked slowly up at Shiro.  “It’s okay. You’re okay. I got you,” he heard Shiro try to soothe him.

 His voice faded, and the shadows swallowed him whole.

The darkness was not still behind his eyelids. Shadows tugged and pulled at him, ravenous. He could feel pain spark at every inch of him. He was tossed about until there was only an inferno surrounding him. It was like fire danced across his skin licking at his wounds.

The shadows taunted Keith. Whispers of his betrayal and how he was a traitor echoed around him.

“Keith…” a voice called to him. Something physically grabbed him in the darkness, shaking his shoulders. Then it latched onto his bicep.  “Keith.”

He snapped his eyes open. It was dark, but there was a figure looming over him. He spotted his sheathed blade next to his head, and in one movement it was out of the case, while he simultaneously grabbed the figure by the wrist. He pulled them down to the mattress, and rolled out of the bed. The intruder was quickly pinned beneath him, his knee in the small of their back, and blade against their throat.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Keith,” the figure called quickly, and it sounded a lot like Lance.

Keith blinked, his vision clearing, and focused in the dim lighting. He was in his room, and did actually have Lance pinned beneath him.

“Please don’t kill me,” Lance pleaded, voice muffled by being pressed into the blankets. “I swear I knocked before entering.”

Keith pulled away from Lance carefully. His hand shaking just slightly, and now he was woozy from how fast he had moved.  

“S-sorry,” he huffed, and just a little breathless. “I’m sorry. You surprised me.”

Even still he had attacked Lance. Unprovoked. After everything that happened, wouldn’t this make him look even more like someone to be feared?

Lance took a deep breath, and pushed himself up from the mattress. He was still leaning against the bed on his knees from being knocked down. He rubbed his throat. “Wow. That blade is pretty sharp, dude.”

“I-I cut you?” Keith asked, eyes wide. He didn’t mean to hurt Lance. Great, just something else to add to the list of things going wrong. He attacked _and_ injured Lance.

“A little nick I think. No biggie,” Lance shrugged. “I woke up the one guy who sleeps with a sharp weapon. My bad.”

Keith released a shaky breath and laid back down against his pillows. The quick movement, topped with his weird dream, had made him feel disoriented. Even settled on his bed he still felt dizzy, like he was being rocked on a boat. He rested his forearm across his eyes to block out the light of his room better. And to shield his face from Lance’s stare.

He concentrated on his breathing, trying not to feel overwhelmed. But now that he was awake and thinking, he was anxious. Apprehension was sitting heavy in his chest like a brick. Keith had passed out back in the hangar. He knew his team had found out about his heritage, but wasn’t sure what their reactions would be. Would they still trust him? Allura sure didn’t seem like she would judging from the death glare he had received from her.

“I’m surprised you were able to move so quickly. Are you feeling okay?” Lance asked him quietly. A warm hand touched his forehead a second later. “You feel a little hot. You might have a fever, but that could be from the healing salves Coran used on your wounds. He said there could be side-effects.”

Keith turned his head away to displace Lance’s hand. “I’ll be fine.”

Lance shifted on the mattress. “How are your injuries?”

Keith ignored his question, and opted for one of his own. “Why are you even here, Lance?”

“We share a wall. I could hear you crying out when I was getting ready for bed,” Lance answered flatly. “Look, I’ll go since you seem to be all right.” Keith could hear a touch of bitterness in Lance’s voice. Was he mad at him now?

“You’re mad.” Keith stated what he was thinking.

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. But you seem as surly as ever, so I’m guessing you’re fine. Or you will be.” Lance’s weight left the mattress. Keith assumed he had got up to leave.

“Wait,” Keith reached out and latched onto Lance’s wrist. He did it without thinking really. It was kind of a gut reaction. “I’m sorry for snapping. I just… this is… a lot to take in, okay?”

Lance nodded, and the frown on his face lessened. “You had a rough time with those Marmora guys. So it’s to be expected. It must be a lot to process, being part Galra and all.”

“Right…that,” Keith groaned. “Everyone must hate me now. I’m surprised you’re even here. I thought out of everyone you’d hate me even more.”

“I don’t hate you, Keith,” Lance told him softly. “As for everyone else they’re fine. No hate from them either. I think the one struggling with it the most is Allura. I’m sure she’ll come around soon enough. For the most part everybody was shocked, but it was obvious you were too.”

Keith laughed humorlessly. “Shocked? You could say that.”

“Is your knife why you were so touchy about going to their base? You knew it was one of theirs, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, since we met Ulaz. I… I just wanted answers. I always suspected there was something different about me. Like something you could just feel down to your core,” he admitted to Lance. “I never quite fit in anywhere. I thought finally being here I found where I belong. What we’re doing… this feels right to me. For the first time I don’t feel out of place… or I-I didn’t.” He was rambling now. “I just don’t want things to change.”

Lance gave an exasperated sigh. “Keith, things aren’t going to change. We don’t think any less of you just because you might sort of be related to the most evil race in the known galaxy.”

Keith only scowled at him. That was not a comforting notion.

Lance smiled cheekily, and sat back down on the bed near Keith’s knee. “Okay, okay. Not totally helpful. I get it.”

Lance leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows, and stared up at the ceiling. “I think I can relate a little to what you’re feeling. I know it’s not the same, but back when I was a little kid I missed fourteen days of third grade because I was being bullied. I told my parents it was for a stomach ache. But I think they knew what was going on.  I was a boy from Cuba with an accent, darker skin than most of the other kids, and had a hard time speaking English sometimes. What people don’t understand, they mock.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s in the past,” Lance shrugged. “My point is don’t let this get to you. Just because you might be part of something different, that doesn’t define who you are.  You’re not evil. Short-tempered, yes. But not evil. And I know we all will continue to feel the same way about you as we always have. This might be something you have to get used to, or take more time to acknowledge. But I still have your back.”

Lance beamed at him, and patted him on the knee. Just about the only spot on Keith that didn’t ache fiercely.

It was kind of odd for Lance to be so sincere and honest with him. But it also helped ease his anxiety that had been threatening to overwhelm him. He was relieved to hear that this didn’t really change their dynamic. Which was the one major thing he had been afraid of.

After a few quiet moments Lance got to his feet once more. He bent down and picked something up off the floor. It was Keith’s blanket. He must have knocked it off when he jumped Lance. “All right, judging from the way the way your blinks keep getting longer you need to rest.”  Lance shook out the blanket and then draped it over Keith on the bed. “Get some sleep.”

“Um, Lance…thanks for checking in on me.”

“No problem, Keith. You know where to find me if you need anything,” he smiled, and opened the door to head back to his own room.

Keith closed his eyes, and tried to relax back into his bed. Lance had assured Keith that his team was still going to stand beside him. He still had his family.  

Sleep pulled at him, and he finally let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> This took almost too long for me to write. But I couldn't focus on anything else until I finished this up. The Blade of Marmora episode was one of my favorite episodes of season 2. I just wish they had expanded on the ending just a bit more. You can't drop a bomb like "Keith is Galra" and not show his teammates reactions. We got a bit of Hunk, which I loved, but I wanted to see the others too. 
> 
> Anyhow, let me know what you think! 
> 
> And if anyone's curious the title is from the song "Let It Haunt You (So Beautiful)" by Sixx: A.M. It kind of fits the story, and kind of doesn't. But I listened to it a lot while writing this.


End file.
